Aftershocks
by XxBrownEyedGrlxX
Summary: Set after Andre's Horrible Girl. Robbie drives Cat home, leaving Beck to get a ride from Jade. Will either of them crack under the awkward, or will this entire ordeal drive them farther apart? BADE, with minor Cabbie, and minor one-sided Bori.


**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine, if it was I'd probably shamelessly promote Bade XD**

The Earthquake had ended. Debris lay strewn about the floor, with broken glass surrounding it. Cooper was shaking in Cat's arms, who had retreated to Robbie's (She wasn't _that _dense. She saw the way Jade looked at her while Beck was holding her. It didn't mean anything, but she knew how Jade got.) Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were puffy. She was still upset and scared. Normally she'd never have the courage to run to Robbie, but she was still so shaken up. Robbie wasn't going to do anything to stop a pretty girl from leaning on him, and it was a major plus that it was Cat.

However hesitant he was to let go of her he had to go talk to Beck.

"Hey, Cat's a little afraid of an aftershock coming, so I'm gonna take her home." He said. Cat had gotten a ride from her mother here, and Beck, who just so happened to be with Robbie when Cat called, had gotten a ride from him. "Can you get a ride back?" Robbie knew where this was heading.

"The only people who drove here are you and…" He trailed off, Robbie knew who he meant.

"Well, if it's too awkward, you could always ride with us."

"Alright." He said with a shrug. Either way it would be weird. Robbie wanted to be alone with Cat, so he'd either be a third wheel or the instigator of a _very _awkward situation. Riding with Jade was the last thing he wanted.

"Aw, nooo!" Robbie whined. He had only offered to be polite!

"But…you just said-"

"I was only being nice!"

"Okay…" He said, raising an eyebrow. "I guess I'll get a ride from-"

"No!" said girl exclaimed as she argued with a very upset looking Cat. "Why can't _I_ just take you home Cat? Why does Robbie have to?"

"Well he offered!" She exclaimed meekly.

"Whatever." The brunette said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms defiantly over her chest.

"I'm sorry, Jade." She said like a little kid who did something wrong.

"It's fine!" She exclaimed. She knew that she'd either have to give Beck the ride, or be the bitch that left him stranded in a strange neighborhood after a huge earthquake. Normally she didn't care if she was "that girl" but lately it was different. Beck was her only link to the gang, aside from Cat and Andre, who were actually her friends. So she figured she'd play nice for a little while. This was going to be harder though.

"Ready to go, Cat?" Robbie asked, interrupting the silence between the two friends.

"Yup!" She replied, rather perky. Jade rolled her eyes. Her and her stupid mood swings.

The two walked off to Robbie's car a ways away, leaving the ex-couple standing in front of the extravagant, yet destroyed, house.

Jade gave him a rather nasty look before stomping off to her car. He soon followed her in silence with his hands in his pockets. She opened the door and slammed it shut before grabbing her coffee and contently taking a sip of it.

He didn't get the mischievous smile on her face until he tried to open the door.

It was locked.

_Of all the childish!_

"Oh, come on, Jade!"

"Oh, I'm sorry? Did you want to come in?" She asked innocently, tapping her index finger against the white Styrofoam as she often did. "I didn't know. I assume you had something against _opening doors._" She said, finally narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, really? That's what this is now?" He asked. "Y'know what? Fine, I'll walk."

She sighed ruefully before unlocking the automatic doors. She hated this. She hated still caring about him. She hated that she _knew_ he still cared about her, but refused to do anything about it. All because of a few tiny fights. "Get in the car, Beckett." She demanded.

Though he wouldn't show it, he was rather relieved she'd given in. He subconsciously fingered the promise ring necklace he still wore, something he did whenever he was thinking about her. It may have been proof he still loved her, but leave it to Beck to not care about that. Technically _she_ was the one who broke up with him. He may have been the one to not open the door, but she was the one who gave the ultimatum instead of talking about it with him. Without hesitating he hopped into the passenger's side of her black BMW. Without a word she began to drive.

The awkward silence was crushing them both. They wanted to say something to make this easier, anything. From "hi" to "how's the weather", but nothing came out. It was funny how deathly silence could speak so much louder than actual words, though. The air was still and not a word was spoken, but in the quiet atmosphere it was almost as if they could hear each other's thoughts. _"I don't want to be here." "Why couldn't it have been anyone else" "Could this BE anymore awkward?" _and Jade's personal favorite _"I want to kill something right now."_

Finally, Beck cracked. "Thanks for, uh, y'know, doin' this."

"I didn't exactly have a choice." Jade said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I said I could have walked." Beck insisted.

"And let _your_ friends jump down my throat for leaving you there? As if they don't think I'm evil already."

"Nobody thinks you're evil…" He said.

Jade scoffed. "Whatever."

"Since when do you care what other people think?" he asked.

"I don't!" She snapped. She wanted this conversation, this ride, this situation to be _over_.

Beck rolled his eyes and rested his elbow on the window and rested his head in his hand. Just ten more minutes and he'd be back at his RV. Away from Jade. He never thought he'd say that. Throughout the course of their three year relationship it was always he and Jade, and he never wanted it any other way. But now it seemed as though she hated him for what he'd done, or_ not_ done in this case, which was why he put up such an uncaring front in front of her. Truth be told he still loved her, and he'd almost driven himself crazy with jealousy when he'd heard she had a date tonight. Of course, it was a date with _Cat_ and a _dog _of all people, but she knew he would think otherwise. However, he couldn't take their fighting, and he thought a break was what they needed before. Now he realized he'd rather be with her and bickering occasionally, than be reduced to this.

It seemed he'd gotten lost in his thoughts, as before long they'd arrived at his place. He opened the door and turned to look at Jade again. "Thanks, again."

"Yeah, whatever." She replied, not even looking at him.

That was it. She couldn't even look at him. And before he knew it, it all just came out in a few simple words.

"Why are you being so difficult? You're acting like you hate me!" He said.

She jumped slightly when he yelled. It was so rare that Beck yelled at her when she wasn't yelling first. "What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"You're acting like I'm Sinjin or something." He said sarcastically. "Why are you being like this?"

"Maybe because you dumped me in front of all our friends? You humiliated me in front of an entire audience? Take your pick, Beck!"

"I'm _sorry_ about the break-up, but you can't keep acting like I don't exist!"

"You're not sorry." She said ruefully. "Look, will you just get out?"

"Fine, you want me to go away, I will." He said as he got out of the car. He was about to slam the door when he finally heard her say something, though it was so quiet he almost missed it.

"Did you ever think I ignore you because it's easier that way?" She said, staring down at the coffee in her hands.

"What?"

Oh god, here it comes. She was going to break down and admit she only acted the way she did so she wouldn't be a mess whenever she saw him. She was going to admit what she'd been trying so hard to hide for the past week.

"When you didn't come out of that door…I thought you'd given up on me…on us." She said. "I thought you hated me." She held back bitter tears that threatened to fall. Jadelyn West didn't cry. But she was smart enough to know that whenever she did, it always had something to do with Beck Oliver. But not this time, she refused to appear weak in front of the boy who managed to wriggle his way into her heart only to tear it into two.

"I may have given up, but I don't hate you, I could never hate you."

"Then why didn't you open the door?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit.

"I was tired of all the fighting." He said quietly. "I didn't want to break up, but you weren't willing to talk about it." He said.

"Not when you kept bringing it up in front of people! You brought Cat into the _one_ private conversation we managed to have about it!" She exclaimed. "I know we have- _had_ problems, but I guess I thought that if we didn't talk about it, it wouldn't matter." She said. It was just the way she was raised. In her house nobody talked about what little feelings they had. Her parents had problems, but never acknowledged them, Of course, they were divorced…maybe they weren't the best example.

"Losing you was the last thing I wanted to happen, Jade." He said. "If I brought it up in front of people, it was just because I thought it would make us less likely to split up. And then there was the whole Trina thing, and _that_ made it 10 times worse…" He said.

Oh, yes, Jade knew Trina held Beck back. The older Vega girl was just lucky Jade couldn't find her hammer.

"I guess it's too late for this now, though." She said.

"Who says?" Beck asked curiously.

"Nothing's changed, Beck, we're still going to fight." She pointed out.

"Maybe we could work it out when we come to it." He said coolly.

"You don't mean that." The pessimistic punk said.

Without saying a word, Beck removed the necklace from his neck and held it up. "I wouldn't have kept this if I didn't mean it." He said.

She looked up; a little bit surprised that she hadn't taken notice that he still had it before. She averted her eyes. She didn't want to allow him back into her life. He was going to hurt her again, she could feel it. Jade wasn't easy to hurt, but when it came to Beck she could break like a glass doll at the drop of a hat. Why else would she always ask him to tell her he loved her? She wanted to be sure he'd always be there.

However, Beck wasn't having any of it. He turned her head to him gently and leaned in, making sure she had time to pull away if she wanted. However, just as always, Jade allowed it to happen. He had so much control over her that it had to be unhealthy.

It was a kiss they both longed for ever since they broke up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her as close as he could, wrapping his arms around her waist. Their lips fit together as perfectly as she remembered, she mused as he his tongue roamed her mouth in the heated, yet gentle kiss.

When they pulled apart there was a permanent smile on both of their faces, which were still inches apart, leaning their foreheads together as if they were one. His hand was stroking her cheek, while hers were still around his neck, and wrapped in his gorgeous hair. "Do you really think that it will work out this time?" She asked.

"I'm willing to try if you are."

At that she nodded slowly, a small smile on her face.

"What happened to your necklace?" He asked curiously, taking note that hers was not around her neck.

"Oh, I, Uh, threw it down the garbage disposal when I got home that day." She said. A small laugh escaped his mouth and she soon followed. He took his own necklace and placed it on her.

"C'mon, you wanna come in?" He asked. "I'll make you some coffee, two sugars." He said with a smile.

She nodded and smiled at how well he knew her. Not that she needed to be reminded.

** ~0~0~0~**

Tori Vega was on top of the world. She had just performed in front of a huge music producer and was now going to go tell one of her best friends about it. She intended to park right by his RV, but a car was already there. Was that…was that Jade's car? Oh no, was she going to Teepee the RV? She rolled her eyes and shrugged. Jade was nowhere in sight.

She knocked on the door, excited to tell Beck that Shawn Quincy had been interested in her and Andre's performance. When there was no answer she tried to open the door, only to realize it was unlocked. "Y'know, you could get your stuff stolen like that!" She said as she came in. "You'll never guess what happened, Beck! Andre and I just performed in front of Shawn Quincy! And he liked it!" She said, before her eyes had landed on him.

She had to stifle a gasp at the sight. The couple that had just broken up but a week ago was now wrapped in each other's arms, asleep in his bed. Content smiles were on their unconscious faces, and Jade's head was resting in the crook of his neck.

It was then that the Latina realized she had allowed herself to get her hopes up. She hadn't seen it until now, but when Beck and Jade broke up, a small part of her might have actually been relieved. She thought she'd gotten over her crush on Beck, but it seemed it was still there. Mocking her with the fact that she couldn't have him, but Jade could. It seemed Tori Vega had finally found the one thing she couldn't get; Beck Oliver.

It was obvious by now that he loved Jade, and nothing in the world could change that, not even her.

**So, thoughts? I really wanted to write this since last week :D My VERY first Victorious Fanfiction ever. It's only a one-shot but you get the point. Forgive me for any OOC-ness (Probably most evident in Robbie and Cat) But this is my first attempt at writing any of them **

**And too any die-hard Bori Haters, (I am too, don't worry) I just thought it'd be nice to show that Beck isn't going to leave Jade, not even for Tori. At least in my own little canon T-T**

**R&R Por Favor!**


End file.
